


白石的瑜伽指导

by bookwormduoluoxi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormduoluoxi/pseuds/bookwormduoluoxi
Summary: 白石x柳三年级的柳想要和白石学习瑜伽，两人在学习的过程中互相吸引，于是在一次瑜伽练习结束后，开始了鱼水之欢。





	白石的瑜伽指导

**Author's Note:**

> 其中的瑜伽用语和体会均来自本人的瑜伽学习，于是在有一天的瑜伽练习
> 
> 中突然想写这篇了，瑜伽自然是Ecstasy的喜来喜啊。

1 

三年级的学卝生为备战高中的考卝试而进入备考模式，社团活动交给了已经是部卝长的切原赤也，社团活动不再需要前辈们的工作了，作为网球部军师兼学卝生会秘卝书的柳莲二变成无事的同其他学卝生一样，本已习惯了这些工作的他瞬间觉的时间一下子就充裕多了，之前的日子是为了全国大赛的拼死练习和规划部里的活动为主，忙完一切回家吃饭复习一个小时

再看看书就该睡觉了，现在不再需要社团活动的他反而有了大量的空闲时间，就算是把学习复习的时间加到3个小时，其他的时间还是绰绰有余。

闲余时间除去看书写书法还能帮姐姐和妈妈干一些家里的活，然而体贴的母亲希望他能专心备考，考一个理想的高中；然而柳和其他部员身卝体早就习惯了严苛和辛苦的练习量，因此变成闲暇的生活反而不太习惯。

虽然柳有自己的方法打发多余的时间，但是身卝体没有社团的练习锻炼似乎始终不习惯，对他来说，每日的社团练习已经成了生活的一部分，适当的锻炼有助于睡眠的提高，然而最近似乎是身卝体没有达到相对的练习量变成到是晚上3卝点左右会自动醒来的情况。

这种情况持续了一周左右，虽然没有大问题但还似乎感觉肩膀有些酸痛，恐怕是由于长时间阅读和经常半夜醒来的不正常的作息导致。

他本来可以找同样为三年级的同部员们一起做个什么，然而其他人似乎都有自己的乐趣，丸井忙着拉着胡狼到各个甜点小吃地到处吃，美名其曰全国大赛的补偿，回归的幸村让立海部网球部的练习量又增加了几倍之多，本来之前的的练习量简直不是盖的，文太发誓大赛结束后要好好吃一顿，于是老实的搭档胡狼自然是最好的陪护。

柳不愿意破坏他们的乐趣，而身为学卝生会长的优等生柳生比吕士到是把更多时间花在阅读英国的绅士小说上了，更不要说本来就懒散的仁王；本来最自律的应该属于弦一郎了，然而弦一郎 的习惯是早起打坐练习剑道，而赛后他更多的时间则是陪在好友幸村身上，复查也是出院后重要的一项，而且他们似乎也有很多心思要通，因此就不要去打扰他们比较好。

于是，只剩下一个人，于是他拨打了电卝话给自己的青学的好友，两人数据行分析一番讨论完毕后，得出结论，长时间的久坐是身卝体带来酸痛的原因，而且长此以往对身卝体没有

益处，除去跑步和肌肉的锻炼之外要想和社团活动练习相同，这点可以参考海堂的训练；而瑜伽是一种非常好的运卝动方式，非常适合柳的锻炼方式。

根据乾的资料：瑜伽可以加速新陈代谢，去除体卝内废物，形体修复、调理养颜从内及外，是非常适合大众的一项日常运卝动。

只是虽然书店有瑜伽方面的书籍和影视资料，但是如果外行人虽然练习怕是会容易造成身卝体关节的损伤，这时候最好是找专卝业人卝士来指导，于是能想到的认识的人里了解这项运卝动

的，柳扫视了一下自己的资料库，发现有一人有这样的爱好和能力。

在大阪地区的一家咖啡厅内，白石和柳面对面坐着。“....就是这样，因此想到白石君比较擅长这个，于是就过来打扰了。”

柳通卝过幸村的关系，联卝系到了白石本人约好了来聊这件事，白石本身就是瑜伽爱好者，听说立海大的柳君对这运卝动感兴趣自然十分欢迎。

毕竟他平常就算拉着部里的部员好友一起练习，男生们也是觉的困难而拒绝了的；男性由于生理的原因导致骨架大而且缺乏耐心，练习瑜伽千万不可急躁，否则事半功倍而且达不到

效果，循序渐进的进行才是最好的方式。瑜伽的运卝动是通卝过身卝体的姿卝势、呼吸和

放松的技巧，来达到训练的目的。对于一些正热血方刚正直青春的小伙子是很难投入的，更不要说它的的辛苦程度一点也不比打网球和跑步来的轻卝松。

对一向以速度为自豪的忍足谦也来说简直就煎熬的地狱，而裕次沉迷模仿练习和小春的约会更是没兴趣，千岁千里则是喜欢到处撩猫不见影子，银因为有寺卝庙的1О8的练习则没有

时间做，剩下的两个，一个沉迷手卝机博客的冷酷小哥和天天精力充沛到无极限的两个后辈更是没希望，而唯一的正常人副部卝长小石川最近则的交了女朋友....你们这些叛卝徒居然

没一个靠谱的！！瑜伽是多么棒的运卝动啊！你们这些网球白卝痴。这些来自对队友的不靠谱的愤怒圣经白石当然是没机会说出口。

无所谓，那就只好由我一人沉浸在瑜伽的激卝情之中了。

总之柳的主动求学态度让白石很是兴卝奋，当然他是以一种很自然的态度迎接他的新朋友，当然眼里闪着的希望的光芒也说明了他的心情大好。

“我明白我明白的，的确一旦把部里的工作交给了后辈之后，自己会一下子闲下来的空虚感，而且身卝体已经习惯了部里活动的练习量了，一下子减少的话身卝体的确会

提出抗卝议的。因此瑜伽是最适合的项目了，也不需要很大的场地，有一块地方就可以了，瑜伽又非常面向大众，初学者也可以轻卝松的练习，不需要担心对身卝体有所负担的。

柳君没事的时间可以和我一起练习。

那么柳桑是怎么计划的呢，是每周练习几次，还是一个月练习几次？”

白石的话痨属性在自己喜欢的事情上瞬间打开，而且一番说辞颇有优秀的推销员的良好素质，告诉你种种好处再看顾客需求来说事。

“嗯，最开始还是不要太多吧，如果不打扰的情况下最初一周4次如何？还是看你的时间安排。”

“没关系的，不算打扰的，正好现在也没事，瑜伽练习也是每日都会做的。平时我一般都有时间。”

“看样子练习需要准备垫子和毛巾，还需要别的吗？”

“然后是宽容吸汗的衣服就可以了，方便运卝动就可以，时间从明天开始吧。”

“了解了，那么就请多多关照了。麻烦白石君”

“我也是，我很高兴柳桑来找我，做事情还是有伙伴的话会相对更好。”

如约定的那样，柳如约来到了白石房间，白石的房间大概八个榻榻米大，除去床和书架和书桌，剩下的地方空间足够两个人练习了。

白石先简单给柳介绍了一下瑜伽的起源：众所周知瑜伽是源于古印度，是古印度六大哲学派别中的一系，而现代人所称的瑜伽则主要是一系列的修身养心方法。瑜伽姿卝势运用古老

掌握的技巧，改善人们生理、心理、情感和精神方面的能力；是一种达到身卝体、心灵与精神和谐统卝一的运卝动方式，包括调节躯体的体卝位、调息的呼吸法、调心的冥想法等，以达至

身心的合一。瑜伽与其他运卝动一样在不正确的练习下是会给身卝体带来一定伤害的，需在专卝业人卝士指导下练习瑜伽。

2 

然后白石让柳先进行热身的简单动作，这样再做瑜伽动作对肢卝体后续动作有很大帮助，于是两人先莲花式坐在垫子上，调节呼吸，学习左右呼吸也是瑜伽练习中重要的一环。

“柳君最近是肩膀酸痛没错吧，我猜测肩膀酸痛是由于颈椎的不舒服，颈椎难受是因为坐的时间过长，毕竟身为备考生学习的时间增多了，而且运卝动量也会随之减少。”

柳点点头，见白石对他提出下面的指示。

白石先让身为初学者的柳，做了一个瑜伽简单的动作；下犬式，下犬式是一个简单的拉伸体式，

柳双卝腿叉卝开一米站立在垫子上，上半身前倾下腰，双手拉住双脚脚踝，保持身卝体平衡。再双卝腿后退到垫子后方，将重心移动到腰部以下，伸直手臂向后推地，双卝腿站立脚尖用卝力。

“下犬式可以拉伸背部，拉直脊柱，改善体态，应该对平时容易脊椎酸痛的人有很好的帮助，我想柳桑的肩膀酸痛也有是同样的效果。”

刚练习瑜伽的初学者如果无法进行高难度体式的锻炼可以用这个体式代替，更不要说柳桑是个身材高大的男生。

“柳桑，肩膀放松不要紧张，轻轻收腹，深呼吸。把注意力放在呼吸上。

对，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。”

“经常做下犬式的练习可以增强腿部力量，伸展跟腱及双卝腿后侧，美化腿部线条；脊柱得到伸展，帮助肩部的打开。。”

大概过了一分钟，白石要求柳在吸气的同时，右腿向后上方伸展，直至与头、脖颈、躯干呈一条直线。伸展右腿，身卝体重心落在左脚和左掌上，保持身卝体平衡，保持这个体式

60秒钟，慢慢的地呼吸。房间里传来轻轻的呼吸声，之后再放低右腿，回到最初的下犬式姿卝势，然后再换成左腿把动作又重复了一遍。

接着白石让柳从下犬式的姿卝势换成双手双脚跪地的猫式，双手双脚平行的压在垫子上，十个手指要大大的张卝开，尽量增加手与地板的接卝触面，手肘间的肘眼相对，弓背收腰下巴

尽量贴胸口。五秒后恢复猫式，将左手伸向前方，左膝用卝力靠近地面，右腿直直的伸向后方，随着白石的一边在旁边示范动作一边示意。

柳努力的将一条右腿直直的像后踢了出去同时左手向前，这些动作看似简单，却需要运卝动到手臂和大卝腿的肌肉力量，虽然不是剧烈的运卝动，但是十分出汗，一颗一颗汗珠不知不

觉随着不停止的动作摔碎在垫子上，开出一朵朵小小的水花，看上去从垫子上洒落的汗珠闪着头顶的灯光的颜色。

不知道是柳天生身卝体柔卝软还是因为做了功课的原因，白石知道以柳的性格一定会事卝前做好充足的准备工作，柳的动作一点也不像初学者的生涩和不流畅。到是十分自然的做完了

他要求的动作，在白石看来，柳是一个理想而且合格的瑜伽初学者。

接下来两人又继续做了一些动作，白石慢慢加深了一些难度，柳似懂非懂的跟着学习，偶尔白石帮忙在柳的身后矫正动作。做了差不多一个小时左右，两人都出了不少汗，

白石提议该休息一下，擦擦汗，白石拿来茶给两人喝，刚做完运卝动喝着温热的绿茶，不觉让人喉卝咙轻快。

“柳桑做的很棒，简直不像是第一次做瑜伽。”

“没想到看着不难却还是很吃力呢，真是学到了很多呢，瑜伽也是很有内涵的运卝动呢。这出汗量比打一场网球的量还多。”

“是啊，瑜伽虽然有些难，却可以在其中找到自己和更容易看清自己的目标。瑜伽就是身卝体的一种冥想方式。”

“原来如此，的确在做动作的时候会有这种感觉，不知不觉头脑轻卝松了很多。”

“而且身卝体肌肉都有充分拉伸，对其他运卝动也有帮助。”

“是不是可以说明白石的圣经网球也是建立在瑜伽的基础上呢。”

“没错，有一部分影响的。当时有种感觉，这就是我的网球风格了，于是就变成了你们看到的在球场上的样子了。”

放学后的时间里，在两个月的时间里两人就这样一直练习着瑜伽的部分，余下时间互相聊聊天还随便交流一下心得。时间久了，白石连自己在报刊连载的小说的稿子也让柳先读

一下。柳读书量颇多，号称移动的图书馆，有时候还能帮忙想剧情和转折部分，对白石小说的灵感有了很大帮助。白石时不时就突然浪速起来的写稿子，书写速度堪比忍足的脚步。

渐渐的，新月冲刺式，扭转祈祷式，三角扭转式柳都已经卝学会了，偶尔腰会抖动活着小卝腿发力不够时，白石会温柔的紧卝贴在柳的背后，伸出手摸卝到莲二的小腹处，让他吸肚子，

肩膀放轻卝松卝下垂，并告知柳的有时脚跟下不去是因为腿后侧肌肉卝紧张，特别是初学者，强行下压会导致跟腱的压力过大。

两人独处一室，瑜伽导致身卝体的血液快速流动，不免会有时触动荷尔蒙的的唤卝醒，两人有时皮肤贴着皮肤柳不自觉下腹的血涌上，心里强调不过是因为瑜伽的动作所致，

而白石说话呵出气正好都落在自己耳后边，吹的自己心烦意乱。瑜伽明明是改善血液环境，促进内分卝泌平衡的，自己应该是心如止水的，此时却在胡思乱想，明显是走神了。

柳摇摇头定了定神，让自己注意力放在动作和呼吸上，却发现白石的手缠着他的身卝体，方才还在腰部的手扶着小腹，现在又像下了一些，那里....不行。

柳紧张的抓卝住了白石的手。

“白石君....你干什么....”嘴上虽然是谴责的话语却对对方的行动不讨厌。

“抱歉，柳桑，这阵子和柳桑相处的太融洽了，有些情不自禁...请原谅....”

“没关系，其实我也是....如果是白石君的话就没关系.....”

“哈....柳桑，你知道吗，在俄罗斯和印度，科学家们发现练习瑜伽后的人睾卝丸素有明显变化...可以唤卝醒男女性卝欲的...柳桑的小腹已经练到有点感觉了...”

白石咬着柳的耳朵含糊不清的说着，手指顺着运卝动衣的下摆摸卝到里面去，揉卝捏着柳的胸口。

“啊！！”

随着他揉卝捏短裤下卝身的动作，柳一个甩头扬起了头颅，入天鹅般伸直了脖子。

“白石君，门锁...如果被人看到....”

“不要紧的，已经锁好了....”

不知何时情卝欲已经染上两人所在的空间，似乎两人除了热卝吻和爱卝抚，别人再无法打断他们的行为。

白石松开蹂卝躏莲二胸口的小花的手，将两根手指扣住下巴顺势插卝进被莲二的此时因为出汗而变得红艳的双卝唇中,柳明白了对方的意思，将对方的手指顺从的含卝着在口舌之间，

舌卝头不时舔过对方的指节。

“柳桑好可爱，不止是洁白的匀称的身卝体，连舌卝头都如此的热情。”

“哈啊哈啊....不要...说...”

白石的手指差不多被柳的舌卝头弄卝湿，从口卝中拿出被舔湿的手指，伸进微微张来的穴卝口，有了口水润卝滑的手指，轻而易举的进入后卝穴中，那两根手指刚刚进入就被穴卝肉卝紧紧的缠住，

白石一边让柳试着放松，腰部放松，肩膀放松，手臂放松，然后深呼吸。让柳有种自己还在做瑜伽的错觉，虽然身卝体已经披上一层燥热。烧的他和白石都飘飘然的恍惚之中沉浸

在抚卝爱中。柳坐在白石的怀里，感受到他后方贴着的自己短裤的皮肤下的器官下卝体又胀卝大一圈好像更热了，而且更加坚卝硬，白石在自己臀卝部抽卝插的手指也从两只增加到四只，

不断的加快速度，引的柳只好捂住自己的嘴和下巴，腰部和大卝腿内卝侧的摩擦明显加深了。

莲二此时像婴儿一样手爬在垫子上，额头几乎要触到了地板，腰微微的挺卝起，感受到白石的手指在体卝内不停的乱撞，腰部也配合着晃动以进入更多来获取快卝感，

白石的舌卝头轻轻的舔卝着柳的脖子的地方，一手抚卝摸卝着对方的背脊扶着腰部。终于浴火难耐的舔舔干燥的唇边，额头满是汗水，热燥，理智这时已经尽断，白石望着在他身下咬着

自己手臂的柳，温柔的轻轻抽卝出手指，换上自己的早已硬卝挺的小白石，扶着柳的腰支慢慢推了进去。

“柳桑，我要开始动了，你疼吗？”

本来因为换成肉径的时候，柳痛的犹如撕卝裂一般，可是白石的动作却无比的温柔，平息了痛苦，只剩下喘息不停的空气中流动，慢慢习惯了异物的小卝穴开始变得湿卝润，

慢慢的刺卝激着肉卝壁的穴蕾，几次来下之后小卝穴尽接受了对方的尺寸，白石插卝入的动作也不再痛苦，而是变成了充满快卝感的进入。柳舒服的扭卝动着身卝体动容的扭了扭脖子。

白石望着已经被带入情卝欲的莲二，缓慢的深卝入卝浅卝出，这体贴的动作到是害柳的小卝穴顿时里变得寂寞起来，那里好像想要更多，更多的填满自己的身卝体。

耳边是对方带着故意的挑卝逗的温柔气息。莲二挺卝直了脖子微微转头，眼睛带着求卝欢的水汽的望着对方的眼里。

“白石君，再深一些....进来的多一些吧。我想要白石君的....”

白石被对方带着水汽的眼神看的心脏一紧，听着对方充满情卝欲的声音，再也忍不住想要温情的想法，他抓卝住柳的腰卝肢的一面，让对方跪下变猫式的姿卝势，做好准备后。

“这时候还矜持不吃就不是男人了，柳桑，我要开动了。”

说完像是换了个人变成用卝力猛烈的方式进攻着柳的前列腺，又快又急又猛，撞击的力道使对方身卝体不住的痉卝挛，在对方快要射的时候，捏住对方的双卝腿卝间的小兄弟。

“不行，柳桑太早了，再等一下好吗，把注意力放在呼吸上，吸气，呼气，对。”

虽然语气还是那样温柔，却充满了情卝欲的深厚感，柳的后面早以变得又/湿/又热，被对方的老/二填/的/满满/当当，两人互相贴/着的皮/肤上都充满了情/欲/感，柳

被/艹/干/的快要射/出/来时又被控住前端，两人的动作又持续了一阵子。柳想要投降了，他脖子像后靠了靠，手臂搂/住身后白石的脖子。

“嗯啊...白石君...不行了...想要射卝出来...白石君...”

由于后面的声音带上/哭/腔/一下子刺卝激着对方心软的部分，柳桑总是一副知书达理优雅清爽的样子，如今这个表情和声音真的可爱的犯规呢。

白石睁大了瞳孔消化着眼前过分的场景，甚至被对方直白的话搞到有点红了眼，他闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一下双手用卝力的扣住柳莲二的细卝腰，更加用卝力的耸卝动，每一次退出只剩下

顶端在体卝内，只是一瞬有用卝力的埋进穴卝肉里，时不时顶到让对方触动的那个点，让对方叫卝声更加高卝亢缠卝绵，再次用卝力的撞着那个点。

柳的身卝体被大力的撞击的从腹部下面发出阵阵战栗，腰部也被对方控卝制，前列腺的部位被一次一次顶到极致，双手在垫子上留下一道道抓痕，出口的话被断的支离破碎。

直到双方同时发出一声射卝精后的满足呼声，重重的喘息声回荡在彼此肌肤上，一股汕腥味存在于空气中，股缝相连接的地方流卝出乳卝白卝色的体卝液。两人的身卝体的力气随着射卝精的动作结束也随之消失，白石也趴在柳的身上，过了一会，柳从趴着的姿卝势里翻过身来，面对面抱着白石的肩膀。

“白石君，原来激起情卝欲的感觉是这样吗，得到了新的数据呢。”

“....不行啊，柳桑这话完全不够浪漫呢，不愧是数据军师。”


End file.
